Hawkfrost's Legacy
by Spottedmoth123
Summary: A cat will do anything to join him in the Dark Forest, even kill themself. Another cat is pregnant with his kits, and is terrified that the kits will receive his personality. Hawkfrost has done more than create turmoil while he was alive; he has left behind a legacy that will overpower the clans for many, many moons to come.
1. prologue- death is desceiving

**Here is the prologue!**

* * *

Branches crunched under the she-cat's paws. She headed restlessly toward the place she had been longing to go to ever since Hawkfrost had died in the battle against the Clans. She had chosen to fight alongside the Clans; a stupid mistake made in the heat of the battle.

"Who goes there?" A familiar voice growled from the expanse of darkness in front of her. The she-cat pricked her ears in hope, but sighed as none other than Thistleclaw stepped out of the brush.

"What are _you _doing here, traitor?" the spiky-furred warrior mewed coldly. "You betrayed us during the battle against the Clans- I should kill you for even _being here_ again after what you did."

The she-cat rose up to her full height. She had been walking in a slouch since Hawkfrost had died.

_You should be_. A voice inside her head whispered. _It's your fault he died._

The she-cat shook herself of the voice. "I was stupid when I fought along the Clans- the Dark Forest is where I belong. H-Hawkfrost proved that," the she-cat mewed strongly, though her voice shook as she spoke of the handsome Dark Forest tom.

"Ooh! I understand now!" Thistleclaw sneered. "You were in love with Hawkfrost!" He chortled, turning around so that he was no longer facing the she-cat. "That's no reason to come to the Dark Forest- how will I know that you won't just leave again?" he meowed, turning back towards her. "Like you did before."

"Please! I have no life now that Hawkfrost is dead. I never knew that I felt this way about him before, but now that he's gone… it's just so different! How can I prove to you that I truly belong here?" the she-cat meowed, anguished.

"Well, there is _one_ way. One way that will prevent you from leaving the Dark Forest _ever_." Thistleclaw meowed, thinking.

"What is it?" the she-cat asked, her eyes unnaturally bright with excitement at getting to meet Hawkfrost again.

"Kill yourself." Thistleclaw growled, his amber eyes gleaming.

"What?" The she-cat exclaimed, her fur bristling in shock. Then she relaxed. "I'll do it. Anything to get to the Dark Forest."

Thistleclaw narrowed his eyes, sinking down onto his stomach. "Very well." He meowed, cautiously. "Get on with it then."

The she-cat sat down on the ground, looking at her paws.

_Do I really want to do this? My Clan will be anguished..._

She could already imagine the blood staining her paws after she had done it.

_I must. I have to see Hawkfrost again. I _have _to._

In a flash as quick as lightning, she drew her paw over her throat, feeling her claws catch on her skin. Blood filled her eyes as she collapsed onto the ground, her body twitching. She watched Thistleclaw as she gave her dying breaths, blackness enveloping her sight.

"Well done. You will soon be a warrior of the Dark Forest." Thistleclaw meowed as the she-cat lay on the ground, dying.

The she-cat raised her head briefly in triumph and then her eyes stretched wide as she gave her last breath and fell, unmoving, onto the ground.

* * *

**I bet you don't know which cat it is! I greatly appreciate reviews and favorites/follows!**

* * *

_My DeviantART account ~ Spottedmoth321_

_My fanpop account ~ Spottedmoth321 (my old account was Spottedmoth123, but I forgot my password!)_


	2. chapter one - new kits

**Here is chapter one!**

* * *

_Dovewing padded through dense brambles, her fur catching on their spines. Bumblestripe had said that he would meet her here-_

_"Gotcha!" a voice purred, leaping onto Dovewing. _

_Dovewing squealed and pretended to claw at her "attacker". "You startled me, Bumblestripe!" she purred, standing up and shaking bits of leaves out of her dove-gray fur. _

_"Oh, did I? I thought nothing could startle you!" he teased, flicking her nose with his tail. He sat down, his tail swishing back and forth on the ground. Dovewing pounced on his tail, batting at it with her soft paws, playfully. She rolled on her back, her paws dabbing at Bumblestripe's face. He laid down next to Dovewing, curling his paws under his chest. "Dovewing, how great would it be if we had kits," he purred, nuzzling his mate affectionately._

_"Amazing," Dovewing murmured, dipping her head to Bumblestripe. "They would be perfect"_

_"Wanna give it a go?" Bumblestripe mewed, a twinkle in his blue eyes._

_"I would love to," Dovewing whispered, drawing her tail tip over Bumblestripe's nose, and sinking into a crouch…_

"Mrrroww!" a cry drew Dovewing from her dream. Dovewing blinked open her eyes, sleep making her vision blurry. "Mrroww!" The cry came again. Dovewing looked around the den, gasping when her gaze set on the cat that was making the sound.

Ivypool was writhing in her nest, her eyes glazed over with pain. Blood was spilling out of her nest; so much blood…

Dovewing leapt to her paws, her belly swinging. She raced over to Ivypool; her sister was barely breathing. Though, when Dovewing prodded her with a paw, Ivypool managed to gasp out, "Kits… are coming! Get… Jayfeather!"

Dovewing bolted out of the den, scattering Lilypaw and Toadstep, who were sharing tongues in the shelter of some ferns.

As she raced toward Jayfeather's den, Dovewing began to think about the day that Bumblestripe had gotten her pregnant. Her thoughts began where her dream had left off;

_"Stop Bumblestripe! It hurts!"_

"I would like it very much if you would monitor your thoughts." Jayfeather growled, pushing his way out of the Medicine Den.

Dovewing flinched, but shot back, "Well most cats don't have to worry about a stalker Medicine Cat reading their minds!"

Jayfeather let out a throaty purr, and began to pad towards the Nursery, raspberry leaves clutched in his jaws. "I've taught you too much"

Dovewing hurried to catch up to Jayfeather. By now they were almost to the Nursery.

"How is she?" Jayfeather asked, looking towards Dovewing.

"Not good" Dovewing replied, her thoughts drifting to how much pain her sister must be in. She involuntarily sped up her pace.

Jayfeather matched her pace. He padded into the Medicine Den, his gray tabby fur catching on the entrance. Dovewing followed him in, and raced over to where Ivypool was laying. Foxleap, her mate, had joined her and was softly stroking her flank with his tail.

"Please help her," he wailed to Jayfeather as the tabby Medicine Cat settled down beside Dovewing.

"Of course; that's my job" Jayfeather growled, setting down the raspberry leaves beside Ivypool. "Eat these, Ivypool. They'll help"

Ivypool raised her head weakly and swallowed the herbs. Almost immediately, her body was taken over by a harsh contraction. Ivypool wailed, and Foxleap stroked her.

Dovewing watched In horror; her sister wasn't far away from joining StarClan.

Then, Jayfeather straightened, his whiskers twitching. "The first one's coming" he mewed.

Ivypool gasped, her eyes stretching so that the white was showing. She squirmed in her nest, but Dovewing sighed as the first kit landed in Ivypool's nest.

Jayfeather bent down and bit the kitting sack, and a ginger-and-white kit tumbled out. "A she-kit" he meowed.

Ivypool purred bending down to lick it, and brought the kit close to her stomach. She began to give the kit a thorough wash, but the next contraction hit her. Her eyes glazed again and she looked at Foxleap, her eyes full of pain. Foxleap bent down to lick her on the head.

Ivypool sighed as the second kit tumbled out, the third right behind it.

Jayfeather nipped both kitting sacks, and a bright ginger tabby and a silver kit tumbled out. "One more" Jayfeather mewed.

Ivypool purred, sweeping the two newest kits into her nest.

Jayfeather bent down to watch as the last kit was born.

"Do you mind?" Ivypool mewed, scooting away from Jayfeather.

Jayfeather straightened up, blushing. Then, the last kit was born.

Ivypool wailed, but the kit slipped out easily. Ivypool nipped the sack, and a brown tabby kit with a white underbelly tumbled out.

Dovewing gasped at the similarity between the newest kits and a certain Dark Forest tom cat.

Ivypool swept the kit into her nest, and she and Foxleap began washing their new kits, both with love in their eyes.

Dovewing stood and followed Jayfeather out of the nursery, her tail twitching. She sat down beside the fallen tree, shifting until her growing bulge was comfortable.

"Do you mind if I check to see if your kits are healthy?" Jayfeather asked her, sitting down beside her.

"No, go ahead," Dovewing mewed, her thoughts elsewhere. _Why does the brown kit look so much like Hawkfrost?_

"They're all healthy," Jayfeather mewed, snapping Dovewing out of her daydream. "And I was wondering that as well. Could you try and talk to Ivypool about it?"

"Sure," Dovewing mewed, standing up as the Dawn Patrol arrived back at camp. She searched the cats for her mate, and finally spotted him talking to Thornclaw. She padded toward him, her belly swinging.

When Bumblestripe saw her, he stood and purred, bounding over to her. "How are you?" he asked, flicking his tail over her ear.

"Wonderful, because you are here," she purred, rubbing against him.

"Bumblestripe, I need you for a hunting patrol!" Squirrelflight yowled across the clearing.

"I'd better go," Bumblestripe mewed, his eyes sad. "I'll see you later,"

"Definitely" Dovewing purred. After her mate had gone, Dovewing padded back towards the nursery. She was just outside the entrance when she stopped. Ivypool and Foxleap were talking about their kits.

Dovewing peered into the nursery to see that all four kits were suckling, and that Ivypool was stroking them.

"I know it's unfair to choose favorites, but if I could, I would choose this little one," Foxleap mewed, touching the brown kit with his tail tip. "What would you like to name them?"

"Flowerkit for the ginger-and-white she-kit… and Frostkit for the brown tabby she-kit" Ivypool mewed.

Dovewing gasped; so Ivypool recognized how similar Frostkit was to Hawkfrost as well!

_I wonder if Hawkfrost is her father?_

Foxleap did not seem to notice the reason why Ivypool named the brown kit Frostkit, and continued on naming the other two kits Sunkit and Poolkit.

Dovewing padded into the Nursery and settled into her nest. She did not know that her sleep would be disturbed by visions of Hawkfrost and Frostkit surrounded with blood…

* * *

**So it wasn't Ivypool! You'll find out who it was in the next chapter. I greatly appreciate reviews and favorites/follows!**

* * *

_My DeviantART account ~ Spottedmoth321_

_My fanpop account ~ Spottedmoth321 (my old account was Spottedmoth123, but I forgot my password!)_


	3. chapter two- the gathering

**Here's chapter two finally! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I've just been busy with schoolwork and other fanfictions. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the HighLedge for a Clan meeting!"

Dovewing rose to her paws from where she had been sharing tongues with Whitewing and padded over to where Bumblestripe was sitting.

The tabby tom acknowledged her with a flick of his ear.

Bramblestar waited until Squirrelflight had leapt up next to him, and then called out, "It is time to leave for the gathering. The cats that will come are Brightheart, Thornclaw, Leafpool, Birchfall, Whitewing, Hazeltail, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Icecloud, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw."

Dovewing touched noses with Bumblestripe before padding over to where Ivypool was sitting.

Ivypool looked up when she noticed Dovewing. "Promise to tell me everything that happens?"

Dovewing blinked. "Of course, silly!"

"Dovewing, come on!"

Dovewing turned to see Squirrelflight flicking her tail impatiently. She turned back to Ivypool. "Talk to you later!" she then turned and bound over to where the other cats were waiting.

"Sorry it took me so long, I had to talk to Ivypool," she huffed to Squirrelflight as they began to walk.

The ginger deputy flicked her ear. "You can talk to Ivypool when we get back," she blinked and then moved ahead to talk with Bramblestar.

"She seems a bit up-tight, is something wrong in ThunderClan?"

Dovewing turned to see Swallowtail of WindClan padding beside her. "Oh, hey Swallowtail! No, nothing's wrong in ThunderClan."

Swallowtail smiled a little, "good."

"Swallowtail, come on!"

The dark gray she-cat flicked her tail, "looks like I'd better be going. See you around Dovewing!"

Dovewing watched as her friend bound over to where the rest of WindClan were waiting.

Bumblestripe turned to look at her from ahead. "Come on Dovewing, it's our turn to cross!"

Dovewing leapt up onto the fallen tree and wound past the branches before jumping down on the other side. She glanced around briefly.

_Should I tell Tigerheart that I'm expecting Bumblestripe's kits?_

She jumped as Bumblestripe brushed against her. He looked at her with worried eyes, "Let's go talk to Dawnpelt,"

Dovewing followed Bumblestripe to a corner of the clearing. "Hey Dawnpelt,"

The ShadowClan warrior looked up expectantly. "Oh, hey Dovewing, Bumblestripe," she brushed against a young ginger tom, whom Dovewing recognized to be Starlingwing.

The tom bent down and licked her stomach gently before straightening up and staring at the two ThunderClan warriors.

Dovewing's eyes widened. "Are you…?"

Dawnpelt dipped her head. "I found out yesterday," she purred and ducked her head into her mate's chest.

"Let the gathering begin!"

Dovewing and Bumblestripe padded back over to the ThunderClan warriors, and she turned her attention to the leaders.

Bramblestar stepped forward. "ThunderClan are happy to announce that Ivypool has given birth to four healthy kits, and that there are more kits on the way. Also, Cherrypaw and Molepaw have become warriors by the names of Cherryclaw and Molefrost!"

Dovewing noticed that the new warriors straightened and puffed out their chests as their leader called out their new names.

Next, Mistystar stepped forward, her blue-gray fur shimmering in the moonlight. "RiverClan also has a new litter of kits, and a few sunrises ago Reedwhisker and Graymist drove off a group of rogues who were living in our territory," she stepped back and Ashfoot stepped forward.

"I am sorry to announce that our former leader, Onestar, has lost his final life, and I am now Ashstar, and have received my nine lives. I have chosen Heathertail as my deputy. Also, we have two new apprentices, Gorsepaw and Robinpaw."

A mottled tom and a pale brown she-cat stood up and puffed out their chests proudly.

Blackstar stepped forward. "ShadowClan are sorry for your loss, Ashstar. We too have suffered in the past moon; our clanmate, Applefur, was found dead in her nest only a few sunrises ago, a slit in her throat. We recognized no Clan scent on her, other than ShadowClan, and there was no sign of a struggle."

Dovewing noticed Dawnpelt shake her head sadly and press against Starlingwing.

Bramblestar stepped forward. "This gathering is at an end!"

Dovewing followed Bumblestripe back to camp, her belly cramping occasionally. When they finally got back, she turned to Bumblestripe. "I'm going to go to my nest, good-night Bumblestripe,"

Her mate blinked and touched his nose to hers briefly before turning and padding over to Blossomfall.

Dovewing pushed her way into the nursery and padded over to her nest.

"How was the gathering?" Ivypool turned to look at her from her own nest.

Dovewing quickly relayed everything that had happened.

Ivypool's eyes widened. "Applefur is dead?" her fur bristled, and Sunkit let out a faint mew of protest.

Dovewing tilted her head. "I didn't think that you and Applefur were close,"

Ivypool shook her head. "It's not that… Applefur trained in the Dark Forest with me, and I think she may have gone back."

* * *

**So now you know; the cat in the prologue was... APPLEFUR!**

**Next chapter will be up soon hopefully! I'm on school vacation now, so I should be able to update :D**


	4. chapter three- hatrid comes at all ages

**Here is chapter three! Sorry for such a long wait- I've had a bit of a writer's block for this story. I think it's gone now though! :)**

* * *

"W-What?" Dovewing stammered, her eyes growing wide. "You're meaning to say that a cat from the Dark Forest killed Applefur?"

Ivypool dipped her head sadly. "I think so," she turned her gaze to her kits, who were snoring softly. "I'm so glad that I saw the light."

Dovewing touched her tail-tip to her sister's shoulder. "So am I," she purred, but then her eyes darkened. "What I don't understand is why Applefur would go back to the Dark Forest after the Battle of the Stars..."

Ivypool shook her head. "That is one question that I cannot answer."

Suddenly, Frostkit stirred, scrunching her face strangely.

"I think she's trying to open her eyes!" Dovewing breathed excitedly.

Sure enough, as the she-kit continued scrunching her face, tiny, frost-blue eyes blinked open, searching the faces around her. "Mama?" She meowed, confused, to Dovewing.

Dovewing shook her head, tutting softly. "That's your mama," she murmured, turning Frostkit towards Ivypool.

Frostkit blinked, opening her tiny pink mouth. "Where's daddy?"

Dovewing turned her gaze to Ivypool. "Where _is_ Frostkit's daddy, Ivypool?" She asked with an edge in her voice.

Ivypool's eyes hardened. "On patrol," she meowed, eerily quiet. "Daddy's on patrol."

Dovewing tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure he's not in the Dark Forest?"

Before Ivypool could reply, Frostkit asked, "What's the Dark Forest?"

Ivypool shot a furious glance at her sister before turning to Frostkit. "T-The Dark Forest is a place where cats who did bad things go when they die."

The brown she-kit looked up with wide eyes. "Why would daddy be there?"

"He's not!" Ivypool growled, flicking her tail angrily, causing Flowerkit to cry out in her sleep.

Frostkit cowered, flattening her ears against her head. "O-Okay, Ivypool."

Suddenly, Dovewing felt a cramp in her stomach. She tried to ignore it, but it just became stronger and stronger until it was nearly unbearable. She let out a low moan, sliding down into a crouch.

Ivypool looked up, startled. "Dovewing, are you okay?" All hostility was gone from her tone.

Dovewing shook her head, pain wracking her stomach. "My stomach!" She gasped, her head spinning. Her stomach churned, and she fought the urge to retch.

_I'm going to be sick!_

Ivypool's gaze turned from concerned to one of pure happiness. "Dovewing— your kits are coming!"

They gray she-cat's eyes widened in shock, and Ivypool quickly helped her sister into her nest.

Ivypool turned to her from the entrance to the nursery. "Watch my kits while I go and get Jayfeather?"

Dovewing dipped her head, shuddering as yet another contraction rippled through her.

_Oh StarClan this hurts!_

She let out a piercing yowl as she felt something begin to slide out between her legs. Her instinct took over and she lay on her back, leaning forward in preparation. She watched as the kit's head pushed through, its fur slicked to its sides. Dovewing groaned as, with the help of the contractions, she pushed the kit out. The kit flopped out into the nest and the queen quickly nipped the kitting sack, releasing the newborn.

The kit let out a wail as its lungs were exposed to air for the first time and Dovewing purred. "A little warrior already," she chided, licking her newborn on the head.

Jayfeather pushed his way into the den, a bundle of herbs in his jaws. Ivypool and Bumblestripe followed the medicine cat in, settling on either side of her.

"You're doing wonderful," Jayfeather meowed, blinking fondly down at the already born kit.

Dovewing purred, nuzzling Bumblestripe. "Our kits will be beautiful," she whispered lovingly.

Jayfeather twitched his ear. "Don't get too comfortable- there are still two more to come."

Dovewing sighed, leaning back in her nest. She tried her best to ignore the contractions until she felt a powerful ripple pass through her body and she struggled to stand up.

Jayfeather pushed her down, his eyes sympathetic. "The second kit is about to be born," he informed her.

Dovewing looked down between her legs and sure enough another bundle was slowly emerging. She gritted her teeth, straining as the contractions began to push the kit out. She yowled, the kit flopping out beside its already born littermate. Jayfeather nipped the kitting sack this time, leading the kit to her belly where it latched onto one of her nipples.

Bumblestripe nuzzled her ear, gazing fondly into her eyes. "Just one more to go, my love."

Dovewing blinked, already feeling the next contraction coming on. She stayed leaning upward, watching almost curiously as the last kit made its appearance. She sighed in bliss, leading her kit to her stomach to nurse beside its littermates.

"Two toms and a she-kit," Bumblestripe meowed proudly, gazing down at his newborns.

Ivypool purred from her own nest, where her kits were fast asleep. "Our kits will be able to play together," she meowed approvingly.

Dovewing dipped her head, though suspicion nagged at the back of her mind.

_Do I really want my little ones playing with Frostkit?_

She peered into her sister's crowded nest, noticing that Frostkit, unlike her siblings, was not asleep; instead, the little she-kit was peering over the edge of the nest, her eyes shimmering with emotion. Not happiness, nor pleasure.

Dovewing involuntarily curled herself tighter around her newborns.

Frostkit's eyes were shining with hatrid.

* * *

**If you want, leave a comment with a description of one of Dovewing's kits like this:**

**Name:  
Pelt color & design:**

**Eye color:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

* * *

**I will choose the three that I like the best!  
**


	5. chapter four- fire versus ice

**Here is chapter four! From now on I will be including a fun-fact at the beginning of each chapter! Thank you for all of the character designs, and special thanks to Smartblueladybug and Petalwish, whose characters I am using. :)**

* * *

_Fun-Fact: Sweetkit looks just like her mother except for her white paws and her dark blue eyes (she inherited Ivypool's eyes)._

* * *

Dovewing yawned, blinking open her eyes sleepily. She felt a pressure on her stomach and she looked down, purring softly as her gaze rested on her newborns.

The first was a fluffy, light gray she-cat with deep blue eyes; she was batting at her mother with tiny, white-tipped paws. They had named her Sweetkit for her cute personality.

The second was a brown-and-white tortoiseshell whom had deep blue eyes as well; they had named her Mothkit.

The third kit was a sleek gray tom with bright orange eyes; they had named him Firekit, after Firestar of course. Dovewing bent down, licking her only tom on the head. Suddenly he started scrunching his face and wailing, and the young queen drew back in alarm. "Ivypool," she hissed, shaking her sister out of her slumber. "Wake up!"

The silver-and-white queen blinked open her eyes sleepily, drawing a wet paw over her ear. "What, Dovewing?"

The gray queen's eyes had a haunted look in them. "Firekit's scrunching his face and wailing," she murmured briskly, as to not wake her sister's kits.

Ivypool visibly relaxed. "Don't worry- he's opening his eyes!"

Dovewing blinked. "Isn't it too early?"

"No- some kits open their eyes just after birth." Ivypool stood up, shaking out her fur and padding over to her sister. "Just watch."

Dovewing leaned forward, watching as her son struggled to open his eyes. He wrinkled his face, making blinking motions- after a few moments, bright orange orbs began to appear under his eyelids. Dovewing purred, licking his forehead. "Welcome to ThunderClan, Firekit," she whispered as her son blinked furiously.

"M-Momma?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Dovewing purred loudly, dipping her head. "Yes, little one."

Firekit stumbled over to Ivypool's nest, peering inside. "Hello? I'm Firekit!"

"Careful little one-"

Dovewing was interrupted as Frostkit leapt out of the nest, pinning the younger kit to the ground. She snarled, unsheathing her claws with a look of hostility gleaming in her eyes. Firekit wailed, his orange eyes shining with fear.

"Frostkit!" Ivypool gasped, grabbing her daughter by the scruff and dragging her back into her nest.

Dovewing rushed forward, bombarding her son with licks of comfort. The tom soon stopped wailing, though his eyes still gleamed with shock. "Are you okay?"

Firekit was shaking, his gray standing on end. "Y-Yes, Momma," he stammered.

"What were you doing?" Ivypool yowled, cornering Frostkit.

The brown tabby blinked with a look of outrage in her eyes. "I thought he was an enemy warrior!" she protested.

"He's only a day old!" Dovewing spat, crouching protectively in front of her kits.

Frostkit sauntered forward until she was nose-to-nose with the gray queen. "See if I care," she hissed before turning and bounding out of the den.

Dovewing stood rigid with shock, her eyes wide.

_What did that kit just say to me?_

Ivypool padded over, her eyes guarded. "I'm so sorry, Dovewing…" her voice trailed off as though she was unsure as to what to say.

The gray queen sighed, sinking back into her nest. Sweetkit and Mothkit squirmed closer, pressing their faces against her to nurse. Firekit quickly joined them, clambering over Dovewing's outstretched leg.

There was a rustle at the entrance to the nursery and the two queens looked up expectantly. "Frostkit?" Ivypool asked cautiously.

A gray tom pushed his way in, blue eyes wide. "No- it's me, Bumblestripe." He looked around nervously. "Are you alright? I heard hissing."

Dovewing dipped her head, forcing a purr. "Yes, we're fine love," she meowed. "In fact, we're more than fine- Firekit opened his eyes!"

Bumblestripe purred loudly, flicking his tail. "If you're okay then I must be going- Squirrelflight wants me for a border patrol." He turned, padding out of the den.

Ivypool turned to Dovewing, her dark blue eyes shimmering with gratitude. "Why didn't you tell him that Frostkit attacked Firekit?"

Dovewing shrugged; truthfully, she didn't even know herself. "She didn't injure him," she murmured, looking down at her kit with loving eyes.

Ivypool purred softly, her gaze drifting over to her own kits. "It isn't Frostkit's fault that she is so ambitious…" she sighed, her eyes becoming wistful. "I should have known that H-Hawkfrost was up to no good…" her voice caught as she spoke of the dark tabby.

Dovewing rested her tail on her sister's shoulder. "He's gone now, Ivypool. He can't trick anyone ever again."

Ivypool's fur bristled. "What hurts me the most is that it didn't feel like he was tricking me! He-He-" she stifled a sob. "The first time I met him, we were in a field of flowers. He taught me how to fight, and I looked up to him as a role model. He was so proud when I earned my warrior name." she paused, looking up at her sister. "I truly thought that he loved me. I found out I was expecting kits just before the Battle of the Stars. Just before I abandoned him."

Dovewing purred softly. "You didn't abandon him, Ivypool. You fought for your Clan. It is probably for the best that Frostkit never meets her true father- she will be brought up with Foxleap as her father, just like your other kits."

Ivypool's eyes saddened and she looked back down at her kits. "Dovewing… Hawkfrost is the father of more than one of my kits."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I am working on allegiances for this story and will post them soon. As for the next chapter, I don't know exactly when it will be done, but hopefully soon! I greatly appreciate your reviews and favorites/follows!**

* * *

_My DeviantART account ~ Spottedmoth321  
_

_My fanpop account ~ Spottedmoth321 (my old account was Spottedmoth123, but I forgot my password!)_


End file.
